


Aftermath on Finite Earths

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Pre-Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: A glimpse into the five Earths that remained after the Crisis, if they had never merged





	Aftermath on Finite Earths

Earth-One  
North Pole

The sun rose crisp and clear in the sub zero weather at the North Pole. A huge gleaming metal arrow pointed the way for any planes flying overhead, but few planes ever passed this way.

Which was just as well. The location had been chosen for its remoteness, its lack of life of any form.

It had been chosen for its solitude.

Improbably, a mountain grew from the arctic plain. Or perhaps it was an iceberg, trapped in the year-round icecap. An observer with a keen eye might be able to see a cave set high in the cliff-face. An especially keen observer might even be able to make out the door set back, inside the cave.

Only the keenest observer with the best equipment available would have been able to determine that the metal arrow, the signpost for nearly non-existent passing air traffic, would fit the keyhole in the huge metal door set in the cave.

Beyond the metal door, clearly some sort of man-made residence of sorts, vast and cavernous, seemingly grown from the ice itself, but too neat and regular to be some incredible vagary of heat and thaw and refreeze. A mind had formed this chamber, for some purpose. A will had been behind the creation of the room.

Then, signs of civilization beyond the first initial door. Smaller rooms, branching off from the first. Trophies of incredible battles. Awards for civic duty and amazing acts of heroism. Mementoes of a lost, astonishing planet.

Even an unobservant person would be aware of a presence now. A room, set apart from the others. Darkened, the only light came from flickering flames in low-set braziers. Two were set at the far end of the room, set before two statues: A man, wise, strong; and a woman, beautiful, kind. Both statues were carved wearing exotic-looking clothing; both wore headbands. The man's right arm was raised, as was the woman's left. Between them, a hologram of a planet; the planet was not Earth.

To one side, set in a small alcove, another statue, another brazier. The statue was of a young woman, beautiful, strong, a defiant set to her jaw, a slight smile playing on her stone lips, her hair falling past her shoulders in curls of stone. She, too, wore a headband; her dress was even more outlandish than the other statues: tight-fitting long-sleeved shirt, short, pleated skirt, boots that reached her knees in a point, a cape draped from her shoulders. Set between her breasts, an emblem - a stylized S in a diamond outline.

 

The presence earlier felt would be apparent now. Before the statue of the young woman knelt a man. Even kneeling, the man was impressive. Broad shouldered, massively muscled, dark hair cropped short on the sides - where the first greys had begun to show - and back, slightly longer and wavier on top, a single spit-curl spilling loose onto his brow. Though his eyes were closed they remained nevertheless clear crystalline blue. His hands, fingers intertwined, were held before him. He was, clearly, praying, though only a select few in the entire universe would have been able to understand what he said.

"Great Rao, Almighty Sun of my forebears, guide her to her rest," he said, finishing the prayer in the lost language of his lost homeworld.

He stood. His clothes were tight-fitting. His cape draped from shoulder to mid-calf. Like the statue, he wore the stylized S in the diamond outline across his chest. Only the most isolated of people would not recognize him now.

"Rest, Kara," Superman said. "It's been ten years, but I miss you so much." 

The Man of Steel took a deep breath and set his shoulders back, raised his jaw firm and resolute.

"I love you, cousin," he said, then turned and flew out of the Memorial Chamber.


End file.
